DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) is a nonprofit organization, launched by Sony, Intel and Microsoft, that aims to solve problems of sharing digital media contents among consumer electronic devices.
A network architecture based on DLNA includes a DLNA client and a DLNA server, which are connected through a wired network or a wireless network there between. The DLNA server is configured to provided media contents and includes a platform for sharing multimedia files which supports sharing of media contents such as pictures, music, videos and the like. The DLNA client is configured to access and play the media contents shared by the DLNA server. The DLNA server manages and controls the shared media contents through a configuration file, and the media contents which are written in the configuration file in advance may be accessed and played by the DLNA client.
During the process of achieving the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the above method has at least the following disadvantages. In the related art, only the media contents which are written in the configuration file in advance may be shared by the DLNA server, however in a case that a removable storage device such as a U disk or a removable hard disk and the like is plugged into a DLNA device where the DLNA server runs, the DLNA server cannot share the media contents in the removable storage device with the DLNA client.